Lovett's Revenge
by Drummer13
Summary: After he kills the Judge and his landlady, Mrs. Lovett gives Sweeney a visit. bad summary plz read
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place three days after the end of the movie. Toby ran off and was never seen again so he didn't kill Sweeney.**

* * *

Lovett's Revenge

Sweeney Todd was sitting in his room by a small heater as the ship rocked back and forth. The storm outside had been going on since he left London. He had finally gotten his revenge on the pious Judge Turpin and the rat like Beadle. The ship rocked almost knocking Sweeney over, but he caught himself.

As he scooted over to the heater to warm himself his mind went back to three nights ago, he had killed his wife, who he had thought dead, on accident. Mrs. Lovett had lied to him. He felt so betrayed by the one person he was starting to trust.

Suddenly a knock came to his door, it was Anthony the sailor boy who had saved him months ago.

"Mr. Todd I came to make sure you were alright, I brought you some food sir," He said tentatively.

Sweeney just grunted and said, "leave it on the floor and get out" As Anthony left Sweeney turned and stared at the fire. After a few minuets he heard this faint screaming that sounded familiar, it sounded like Mrs. Lovett. He looked more closely at the coals and started as flames jump out and an image formed in the fire, the screaming grew louder.

Sweeney was suddenly staring at a burning Mrs. Lovett screaming before him; soon she jumped out of the fire charred and black.

"I can't believe you killed me," she shouted yelling at him. Sweeney just sat there dumbfounded, his landlady was standing before him, but he had killed her it couldn't be possible.

"How are you here?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"I'm here to get MY revenge, I did everything for you after you escaped from Australia. I gave you a place to stay, I fed you, and I helped you cover your murders and you repay me by killing me!" Mrs. Lovett shouted, as flames came from her head and flared in replace of her hair.

Sweeney's eyes went wide as he screamed in terror when Mrs. Lovett started to advance on him, the flames on her head growing bigger as her coal black eyes turned red, "Now I will have my revenge!" she stated jumping the last space of distance between them.

-------------

Outside the doorway Anthony stood there watching as the two guards locked the door to Sweeney's room.

"You sure he is ok?" Anthony asked out of concern for his friend as he heard screaming coming from the other side of the door.

"Bah, he'll be fine, the filthy murderer deserves it anyway." Stated one guard leaning against the wall.

"I don't understand why they even kept this nobody alive, he killed the Judge and countless other men, including two women and he takes up space. He should be down below with the other low life's" The other, shorter, guard said.

"Don't you get it, the man in there has gone crazy. Killing him would put him out of his misery, keeping him alive is the torture." The guard against the wall explained

Anthony just stood there as the guard continued to argue about point less things. Turning away he walked back to his room as he thought of his poor friends fate.

Sweeney was heading back to prison in Australia forever haunted by his accomplice.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

So I have been talking with Martin Baker about maybe continueing this story and we have. Now he is going to help me write it, the idea for the rest of the story was his and we are going to take turns writing chapters and this chapter was written by him.

* * *

In dreams, he was with Lucy again. They were walking on the peer, laughingand looking into each other's eyes. A yellow-haired girl about five or six skipped ahead, pulling a chubby black-haired toddler with her. A freckled adolescent with black eyes and a white streak in his hair called out merrily,and the two children ran to him.

"Be careful, Benjamin!" Lucy called to the boy. "Don't let themplay too near the water."

"I won't, mum!" the boy called back, pulling wrapped sandwitches from a basket beside him.

"I love you," Sweeney said, spinning her to face him. "And I love them. Could life get any better, my pet?"

"It could, Mr. Todd," she said sweetly. With a jolt, he noticed the deepening of her accent. It sounded, he thought, rather like Mrs. Lovett's."I'm pregnant."He dismissed the thought, scooping her up in his arms and dancing with her down to the water's edge. "Oh Lucy!" he almost sang. "That's wonderful!"

"It was wonderful." Lucy lifted her small white hands in a beckoning gesture, and a wave began advancing toward them. "Then you killed me."

Her face was shifting now, even as Sweeney's gentle fingertips wiped at her tears. Her hair was curling and lengthening now, even as his lips touched the silken crown of her head. She was heavy in his arms, the body no longer small and lithe as he remembered. He examined her: the chesnut eyes and impossible curls, the full breasts, the arms well toned from months of baking those disgusting pies. He dropped the thing in horror. Nellie Lovett only laughed. The wall of water roared and swelled, looming well above the terrified man's head. Lifting her work-worn hands, Mrs. Lovett floated in the air, rising effortlessly to the wave's crest. She perched there, looking down at Sweeney with cold eyes.

"Oh Benjamin," she said as the wave bore down on him "didn't I tell you not to play too close to the water?" And it was on him. Fish swam over his head, water roared in his ears, and through it all, he could hear…knocking?

The knocking came again, louder and more insistant. Sweeney sat up, falling on the floor instead. Rising shakily, he opened the door, looking out with mad eyes. Antony stood in the doorway, clutching a long wooden box. It was domed on top like a treasure chest, and on each end was an ornately carved handle. The boy's face was creased with concern. "Antony," Sweeney said by way of greeting.

"Mr. Todd,' Antony said breathlessly "I don't have long. We have reached Ireland, and now our journeys must part."

"So they must," Sweeney agreed. He hoped vaguely that the boy was not planning on an emotional goodbye. He hated all things of sentiment, but they had to say one thing before the boy disappeared down the corridor and out of his life forever. "Take care of Johanna."

"With my life sir!" Antony said fervently. He smiled sadly, handing Sweeney the rediculess box. "Johanna wanted me to give this to you as a thank you for all you've done."

"What is it?" he asked. It was light, and he held it reverently as he would one of his silver friends.

"I do not know," replied the boy "but she wrote you this letter to go with it." He handed Sweeney a folded piece of parchment and turned to go. "I must go. Goodbye sir, and thank you! Thank you for everything!"

"You are more than welcome, my friend," Sweeney said. "live a long life, and let no man, weather he be judge or thief, king or beggar, angel or demon, ever come between you."

"I shall miss you, Mr. Todd,' Antony said, taking one last look at his friend.

"And I you, my foolish young friend," Sweeney said when the boy was well out of sight

Setting himself in once again, he laid the box on his poorly-made cot. He paced, unfolding the parchment and reading his daughter's first and finalwords to him.

"My Dear, Dear Mr. Todd," the parchment read. "I cannot begin to express my sorrow at your plite. Truly, you are a madman. I saw you kill the judge, my guardian. I saw you kill the beggerwoman that always lerked in front of the manour. Looking back, I am sorry for all the times I looked upon her with revultion."

"They say a white baby shoe was found in the inside pocket of herdress. It was a left shoe, and I, good sir, have the right. The shoes were mine when I was a child of one. When Turpin put me in the carriage, he did not see one of my little shoes fall off. Mother did, and, mad as she was, she carried it all these years. On behalf of my mother, I extend to you my forgiveness for killing her. The poor woman, Lucy by name, was a lost and tortured soul. I know not what horrors addled her mind, only that she is better living among the stars than among the rats of London's foulstreets."

"Go, sir, to botany Bay, and though it is hard and unforgiving, rejoice at least that it is not London. Ah, London, God's dumping place for the filth he has no time to properly dispose of. Perhaps he thinks London, that gaping maw of corruption and mediocrity will suck all that is wrong in the world in to oblivion. But enough of this foolish chatter. This has been a long ordeal for all of us, and I want you to know how greatful I am. I send you a present. When I was a prisoner, Nellie was my only friend. Turpin bought her from France. May she help you in some small way. Be strong, and know that somewhere, two lovers are thinking fondly of you and smiling."


End file.
